


Dedicated Follower of Fashion

by bergann



Category: Glee, High School Musical
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, High School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dear Kurt Hummel, it is with Glee and Cheer that we invite you to share a special day in our lives and join us for the Class Reunion of McKinley High for the year 2011!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated Follower of Fashion

Dear Kurt Hummel, it is  
with Glee and Cheer that we invite you  
to share a special day in our lives  
and join us for the Class Reunion of  
McKinley High for the year 2011

on Saturday, June 12th 2021  
at 6:00 PM  
McKinley High Gym

*

 

"I'm obviously not going," Kurt says, eyebrow raised, because he'd thought that would've been pretty obvious by its location. "Why were you digging around in the trash in the first place?"

"I wasn't," Ryan denies, "My attention just happened to be caught by a tastefully red and white invitation as I was throwing away my banana peel after putting back your Marc Jacobs jacket. You know how I am about tasteful color schemes."

"Insane," Chad suggests, even though he isn't actually paying attention. He's busy reading the sports section of the newspaper, which both Ryan and Kurt always pretends they don't actually notice exists.

Much like Ryan's doing now with that comment. "You should go. It's your high school reunion!"

"Which is exactly why I _don't_ want to go," Kurt agrees, "Reunions are just an excuse for everyone to rub each other's noses in the various improved quality of their lives."

"Exactly," Ryan says, "and you're a rising star within fashion design in the US, and you're already a well-known name within the fashion community because of your fashion column. You live in _New York_, you're young and fit and living the good life. From your descriptions of life in Lima, how can you be anything but one of the people better off? It's your chance to show them that no matter what crap you got put through back then, you're back stronger and better than anyone else."

"I'm still not going," Kurt says, placing the cereal bowl in the dishwasher. "I've gotten this far exactly because I'm not stupid. Besides, I already called Brittany three days ago and told her I wasn't going to make it. Now, I'm off to work and I trust you've left this issue behind you by the time your show is done tonight."

"You'll regret it if you don't go!" Ryan tells him as he's out in the hall, completing his outfit, and then, from the sound of things, kicks Chad in the shin and hisses, "Tell him."

"Bye Kurt," Chad calls innocently and then there's the sound of a scuffle starting.

"Don't have sex on the couch and don't be late for work," Kurt calls back and flees the apartment.

By the time lunch rolls around, Kurt has one text from Ryan -- a blurry picture of his tongue in Chad's mouth, because Ryan has no shame if the potential to annoy anyone is there, with the text _u need 2 go_ \-- and two voicemails. One is from Rachel, talking about maybe having a small New Directions rehearsal for the reunion, and one is from Mercedes, telling him Brittany better have been lying about Kurt not going.

He figures he can ignore Rachel and Mercedes' calls for heat least for two days before being outright rude, with the excuse that he needs to finish this dress for the current diva of New York, but texts Ryan back with _u r my roomm8, not my mom, u cant make me_, before he turns his attention to the newest Ralph Lauren.

The thing is it's not going back to Lima that Kurt is opposed to. Sure, they'd all considered it a black hole in high school, the sort of place where you had one chance of getting away and if you didn't take it, you'd be stuck there for the rest of your life. That was high school though, it's not like Kurt believes going back means he won't be able to return to New York. He went back every year for Thanksgiving, Christmas and a week or two in the summer, after all, until his dad had died.

It's the fact that it's a _high school reunion_, with his graduating class, that's the problem. It means he'll have to face people he's done a damn good job trying to forget for the past ten years. He doesn't need old wounds reopened.

Of course, Kurt should've known better than to underestimate Ryan by know, but he still relaxes when it isn't mentioned again as they meet up after Ryan's opening night, or the next week or the next. He tells Rachel and the other former gleeks he's sorry he can't make it, some of his designs will be at LA fashion week, you know how it is. No one needs to know that his work in LA is technically done the day before the reunion.

"You're being stupid," Rachel says, "Here is this great chance for all of us to get together again for the first time in 10 years and sing, and you're throwing it away for clothes in LA."

"It's my job," Kurt says, "I am in no hurry to lose it or my apartment." Not that Kurt would ever actually lose the apartment, even if he had no money, since the apartment belongs to Ryan. The only reason he actually pays for it is for his own pride, and it's something they both know and never mention.

"Well, you're going to miss out," Rachel sniffs and her parting shot is a huffy, "I trust you will see the videos and pictures uploaded to numerous social networking sites shortly after and realize the mistake you made in not coming."

Kurt remembers the collective hours spent making up theories about whether or not Rachel was an alien or not. One of those theories had to be correct, he thinks, because real people are not like this.

Mercedes shouts a lot, Tina stammers him into feeling very guilty, while Artie and Finn accept it with no real comments other than 'that sucks, dude.' Still, Kurt can handle a little guilt a lot better than he can the reopening of certain wounds.

And then, the day before the big reunion, Kurt comes home from work to find packed bags in the hallway with a smug Ryan and an apologetic Chad. "I am an innocent bystander in all of this," Chad says, before Kurt can say anything, and Kurt sighs. He doesn't doubt it. Ryan can be one of the sneakiest people Kurt knows, where sometimes he seems to surprise even himself with the result -- even if the result is exactly what he wanted.

He counts the bag again. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course," Ryan says, brandishing three tickets, "I have to make sure you don't just jump on a plane to somewhere else."

"The lack of trust is insulting," Kurt says, "I can't believe you _packed_ my stuff. What if you didn't pick the right shoes to go with the right shirts?"

"Really?" Chad says, "You've made such a big deal out of not going to this thing, and now your only complaint is that Ryan might not have packed the right outfit?"

"Just because I'm being forced against my will doesn't mean I can't look good," Kurt says, "The fact that you don't know this by now makes you my most disappointing project in life."

"Honored," Chad says, picking up three of the bags, "and for that, you can carry your own bags to the cab."

Ryan smiles brightly and pecks Chad quickly on the cheek, then does the same to Kurt. "I packed you the perfect outfit for tomorrow. You will outshine absolutely everyone there."

He picks up his bags, arms crossed and doesn't answer. Mostly to make a point that while he might be going along with it, he's not happy about it.

*

 

Kurt meets Ryan a month after he graduated from Berkley, because they both reach for the last pair of Gucci multi-colored leather boots at the same time. Holding one boot each, they stare each other down for a long moment, considering their chances, before the slim, blonde man says, "I have had to deal with my boyfriend and my twin sister living in the same apartment for a week, when they still after several years want to stab each other with forks on the good days."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. This is a game he can play and win. "I'm homeless because the guy I was supposed to move in with seemed too busy with his guitar teacher's _instrument_ to help me with the boxes," he says, "and my old place seems to already have people in it, because in true New York fashion, you can't leave anything alone for a minute."

They stare at each other for another long while, before the guy finally breaks the silence again with, "You're going to pay for that boot and I'm going to pay for this boot for you and then I'm taking you out for coffee at this great little place two blocks from here."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm going to channel my inner creepy New Yorker," the guy says, "which is a sight no one wants to see. You wear that Lacoste shirt fabulously, you obviously have great taste in shoes and by the sound of things, you need something good. It'll be my good deed of the day."

"That was you trying _not_ to be creepy?" Kurt can't help the tone of his voice. After four years in New York, he's learned a thing or two -- McKinley High had in fact prepared him well for a lot of situations, especially when it comes to the fashion world. "I'm sorry to say, but you missed the mark some. Maybe you shouldn't take the social interaction classes from the serial killer lectures."

The guy laughs and offers his hand. "I'm Ryan Evans, and you might just be my new favorite person."

They end up going for coffee, because Ryan did actually pay for half one of the boots and then handed it over with a flourish, and he also refused to let Kurt pay for the coffee. They'd talked on the way over, but now that they were actually in the coffee shop, there were a few moments silence before Ryan says, "So, if you feel like lashing out towards this particular asshole of a boyfriend, I have contacts that would be more than willing to help."

Kurt gives him a look. "You're one of the scary eccentric wealthy people, aren't you?"

"I've been trying to change my ways," Ryan admits, "but there are times where money and contacts beat all other methods, like when it comes to disposing of people."

The words would've been worrying if it hadn't been for the smile on Ryan's face as he says it. They weren't words to take seriously, and Kurt laughs as he relaxes.

Only two months later, Ryan suddenly says enough and holds Kurt's sketch pad hostage until Kurt admits defeat, saying goodbye to the awful little loft he'd found in one of the less friendlier parts of town, and moves into his guest bedroom.

The thing that took some time to understand about Ryan was that he'd grown up in the shadows until he'd come to New York. He'd been spoiled and hadn't seen much wrong with it, unaware of just how removed from reality that was, but with a boyfriend who'd worked hard and fought hard for most things in his life, he was determined to prove that he could do just as fine without daddy's money as with it. Not that he needed to prove it to anyone, but like Kurt's refusal to stop paying for the room; he rarely used the money that he hadn't earned on his own.

It is reflected in the apartment. While incredibly large and better than any apartment Kurt would've found and been able to afford with his ex, there is nothing overdone about the decorations. They are tasteful, they were aesthetic and they are all, except for a few items, reused -- like some of the pillows on the couch, with covers Kurt could've sworn he's seen as shirts in shops. There are small hints of the past life in Albuquerque from both Ryan and Chad around the apartment, photographs and trophies for both sports and theater performances. The television is actually on the smaller side, but no bigger than what is needed. Which holds true for nearly everything in the apartment, really: nothing is bigger than absolutely necessary, except for the beds, the couch and the closets. The apartment has that feel of it truly being someone's home, and the day Kurt comes back from work to discover it has become his too, he shuts himself in his room and designs the jacket that first catches the New York fashion scene's attention.

*

 

The gym has been decorated for the occasion, but with no real theme that Kurt can discern. There's a huge banner stretching from one side of the room to the other, with _Welcome back Class of 2011!_ written in bright and sparkly colors. There are balloons everywhere and streamers, very few the same color, and what Kurt thinks might actually have been part of the prom decorations from that last year.

There's a nametag carefully pinned to his shirt that says _Remember me? I'm KURT HUMMEL!_ and he has plans to take it off and forget it even exists as soon as he finds the others. The only reason he hasn't done so already is the fact that Chad's is even worse, with a _You won't remember me, I'm CHAD DANFORTH, guest of KURT HUMMEL_ nametag pinned to his tie. There's an identical one waiting at the sign-in table for Ryan, who'd promised to catch up as soon as he'd calmed his sister down, currently going through her divorce.

"Wow," Chad says, surveying the room from where Kurt's stopped, just short of the entrance. He'd taken a look at the nametags left on the table, and he'd noticed the one name in particular missing and really, this was exactly why he hadn't wanted to come. "They really went all out with the decorations."

"Too bad they didn't choose a theme," Kurt says, "It looks like the God of Party Decorations exploded in there."

Chad grins. "Thinking of expanding your column from fashion critic to party critic?"

"I really don't want to go in," Kurt says instead, admitting weakness because, well, Chad is not Ryan. Chad might take pity and let him turn around.

"Dude, I might not approve of how Ryan got you to come, but I do agree with him. You need to be here, to really close the McKinley High chapter of your life. You might like to pretend you've put it behind you, but we both know it's not really true. You walk in that gym, you put whatever ghosts you have to rest, and you walk out feeling better. I swear," Chad says, looping his arm through Kurt's and leading him into the room. "I didn't really want to go to mine either. I was fucking terrified, showing up at the place where basketball and baseball had been the total sum of my life, married to the school's Drama Club King. I was suddenly coming out to my entire grade. It scared the shit out of me."

"I remember when you two left for that," Kurt says, "You really didn't look scared."

Chad shrugs, "I've picked up a skill or two from being in a relationship with an actor for over ten years, what can I say?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, corner of his mouth curved up and Chad laughs, shoving him slightly, before he says, "Hey, why is that lady with the grin like a shark headed straight for us?"

Kurt looks in the direction Chad's hair is wobbling, and barely has time to think _oh_ before Rachel's hugging him. "Kurt, I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long! When Brittany told me some guy named Ryan had called to tell her you would be coming anyway, I thought she was just trying to be funny." She lets Kurt go and he immediately sinks back into Chad's side, because behind Rachel he can see the table with everyone else seated. Tina, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn along with a few people he doesn't recognize. "I was going to wait for you to come over, but I wanted to hand you the sheet music now and tell you I'm so glad you decided to come." While Kurt's looking at the music suddenly thrust into his hands, Rachel turns her attention to Chad. Her eyes flick to his nametag and then says, sounding thrown off, "Your name's not Ryan."

Chad's smile is friendly and amused. "No, I'm Chad. Ryan got held up with a family emergency but insisted we should just go on ahead," he says, shaking her hand.

"Oh," Rachel says, smile back in full force, "Well, I'm really glad to meet you! I'm Rachel Berry, I was the female lead in New Directions way back then."

"Kurt's mentioned you," Chad says, still all smiles and Rachel beams happily.

"Well, our table is back here, come on."

Kurt hides the roll of his eyes behind the sheet music, but when Chad slings his arm around his shoulder, he looks up and says, "You're going to wrinkle the fabric."

"Just relax," Chad calms, as they follow Rachel back to the table. "The way you're acting I feel like I should be getting ready to kick some ass."

Kurt's never told Chad or Ryan exactly why he really couldn't leave McKinley High and Lima soon enough. He thinks the most he's ever really told them about, that isn't the happy memories of Glee Club, was a vague sentence about how good taste in clothes, music and men never went over too well in a bumpkin town. They hadn't asked too much after that, unless they were sure the topic was safe.

He hugs Quinn, Tina and Mercedes hello and nods a greeting to the others, shaking hands with Tina's boyfriend and the husbands of Mercedes and Quinn. "Everyone, this is Chad," he says, once he's back at Chad's side, who has been doing his best to not look as out of place as he is. Chad says hi with an awkward little wave as they take their seats. Kurt's very carefully put Chad in the chair that means his ridiculous hair blocks Kurt's view of Puck somewhat. Mercedes arches an eyebrow, meaning she knows exactly what he's doing, but before she can do anything like call him on it, Kurt turns to Rachel and says, "So, where's Finn?"

"Oh," Rachel says, "he's outside with Mr. Schue, helping with the stage. We're going to be performing outside, it's going to be spectacular. Mike's even setting up fireworks!"

The conversation morphs from the performance to come to everyone's life nowadays. Tina is a veterinarian which is how she met her boyfriend when he came in with his neighbor's Golden Retriever, and she doesn't stutter at all anymore. Mercedes is a vocal coach and her husband is a stuntman, who she met through a friend who was making a short film they both had parts in. Quinn is a pediatrician along with her husband, Artie teaches music lessons at the school and Puck's got a big pool cleaning firm in LA.

Chad's talking about the college basketball team he coaches, when Rachel goes, "Finn!"

Kurt looks over his shoulder, to find Finn looking practically exactly the same as he did ten years ago, and to find Ryan standing in Finn's shadow, looking a mix between amused, fascinated and thoughtful. "Ryan," Chad says, scooting one chair over to make room for Ryan between him and Kurt. "Crisis averted?"

Ryan pecks Chad on the cheek, pausing just briefly to whisper something into his hear. Chad 's face doesn't really show any emotion, but there's a small nod of his head and Kurt just assumes Ryan tried to fluster him in public again. It's a game, Ryan had explained once, and before he could say anything else Kurt had changed the topic.

Ryan straightens up and orders Kurt to scoot over to the chair Chad just vacated, and settles down into his chair with a peck to Kurt's cheek and a dramatic sigh. Kurt raises an eyebrow, because Ryan only kisses him on the cheek when he's really feeling guilty about something or acting 'extra fabulous' to piss someone off, and he's only been here in the time it'd take him to walk from the entrance where the cab had dropped him off to the table. Kurt seriously doubts even Ryan could do anything in that time that would cause real guilt, and there's no reason for him to dislike anyone at the table yet. "Apparently my dearest sister's soon-to-be ex-husband thinks that he has a real chance in hell of getting control of half the dance studios in the divorce. It took even longer than usual to remind her that while we can technically afford it, we don't actually _know_ any professional killers, and with the ever-developing technology of the police, those kind of contacts are getting harder to make. Then, after I've finally managed to hang up on her, a giant swings his matchstick at my head as I walk towards this place, nearly decapitating me."

The others laugh, while Kurt tries to share a confused look with Chad. Ryan is not acting like himself, especially now that he's playing the obnoxious rich guy, which he usually only does in stores that, as he puts it, 'requires that sort of attitude to get actual results and service.' But Chad doesn't look overly concerned, laughing along with the others.

"I told you I was sorry," Finn says, "I really didn't know there was anyone behind me when I turned around with the ladder."

"In your hands, that did not look like a ladder." Ryan protests, "You're related to Hagrid from Harry Potter, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Everyone laughs and Ryan grins as he says, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Ryan. I'd be wearing the nametag if it didn't look so ridiculous."

"I don't know, they look kinda cool" Chad says, "I was thinking about making mine a daily thing."

"Which is exactly why I wonder about my taste in men daily," Ryan quips, before he says hello individually to everyone, adding in a compliment along the lines of _oh I just love that top_ and _your hair looks fantastic_. When he reaches Puck, he seems startled for a moment before he compliments him on his suit jacket and Kurt is tempted to look, but he's been managing so well so far, it'd suck to ruin the evening just because he got curious about what jacket Puck is wearing and manages to catch his eye.

"How did you three meet?" Rachel asks, which is when Kurt realizes that the reason the entire table are looking slightly uneasy is not so much Ryan as it is the fact that they think Kurt's in a relationship with both Ryan and Chad. Before he can open his mouth to correct them, because honestly this is just stupid; Chad's fingers dig into his thigh. "Just let Ryan handle this," Chad whispers, "He's got a plan."

"A plan for what?" Kurt whispers back, "We're sending the completely wrong impression to my friends. I might not have wanted to come, but I don't want to lie to them either. Besides, this might be asking too much from them."

"It's gonna be cool," Chad says, fingers curling around Kurt's nape and shaking slightly. "Trust us."

"Chad and I went to high school together. It was like a feel good movie, with his best friend falling in love with the new girl in school who happened to get the role in the school musical. I got dragged into it because my sister had a phase where nothing but the absolute best would do," Ryan's been explaining, "and we got thrown together a lot because of it. Usually on opposite sides, but then their love united the school et cetera et cetera, and we discovered we did actually like each other."

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Chad agrees dramatically, trying his best not to laugh, "Only without the suicides."

Ryan scowls playfully at him. "Anyway, I met Kurt after he and his asshole boyfriend from Berkley broke up, and I decided he had to stay around so that we could fight off any future assholes. Chad had little choice in the matter."

"Not that I minded," Chad agrees while Kurt's frowning at Ryan, because that sounded like Ryan _knows_.

There's the sound of a chair scraping back, surprisingly loud as the music lulls slightly, and Puck says, "I think I see Santana."

Kurt flinches, he can't help it, eyes darting to the floor until he's sure Puck's gone, and when he looks up there's two pair of eyes suddenly looking elsewhere. Finn, Kurt can understand, because he personally told Finn everything. But Ryan...Ryan should have no way of knowing, unless Finn told him.

"What did he say?" Kurt hisses, while Chad distracts the others by asking Artie about the music he's teaching the kids, and Ryan's face is guilty, but unapologetic.

"Everything," Ryan says, "He saw me picking up that stupid little nametag and made this comment about how what happened between you and Puck really sucked, and not to be mean to me or anything, you two had seemed happy together back then. I just...drew the entire story out of him. I should've asked you about it, I know, but you've never mentioned this, not even a hint. Six years I've known you, and you never mentioned that your first --"

"That's because there was nothing to mention," Kurt says, voice low and dangerous. Chad's hand twitches where it's still resting on Kurt's neck.

"Clearly there was," Ryan challenges, "Otherwise you wouldn't have acted like this. Finn didn't just tell me how you broke up, but more and I think --"

Kurt gets to his feet as calmly as he can, smiling as he says, "Excuse me for a moment -- bathroom." Before Ryan can get up to follow, he adds to Rachel, "I think you and Ryan will get along great -- he works on Broadway."

Rachel pounces on the topic with even more enthusiasm than he expected, and Kurt loses himself in the sea of vaguely familiar faces.

He does head for the bathroom, instead of out the door and into the parking lot like he really wants to, because he's here now. He's not going to leave just because Ryan has gone digging in something he has no business digging in. After all, he works in the fashion business. A high school reunion should be a cakewalk compared to the backstabbing vixens he has to work with on a daily basis.

*

 

After New Directions win Nationals in 2011, the mood in Glee Club is an odd one. They're elated to have won again, the second year in a row, but it's also the last time for most of them. "We had a good run," Finn says, on the bus back to Lima. "I mean, Glee's totally changed my life."

"Keep the chick flick moments to a minimum, please," Puck says, his eye roll nearly audible. But his hand squeezes Kurt's from where their hands are hidden, betraying the fact that he's not as unaffected as he'd like to pretend to be. He's totally getting emotional about this.

"I just can't believe this was our last true performance," Rachel says, "I mean, we still have the prom and graduation performances, but this is the last time we competed and truly showed what we are made of and got an award for it."

"We kicked serious ass," Mercedes says, pleased. "Ain't no Glee kids who can do better."

"No offense," Artie tells the younger members, the ones who'll have to carry on the New Directions McKinley High legend. They shrug and ignore the back of the bus, iPods and mp3s plugged into their ears. Kurt's sharing his with Puck, one bud in so that the music is there, but they can still talk.

"I can't believe we're graduating in just a few weeks," Kurt says, "Less than two months and we're done."

"We're outta here," Puck agrees, and there are whoops of cheers from everyone else.

The mood holds every day, even with threat of the upcoming exams. The Glee kids can't be taken down.

For Kurt, it lasts right up until he walks into the rehearsal room on Tuesday, ten minutes early, to find Puck with Santana on his lap, making out. He doesn't make a noise as he turns around and goes back down the hallway. He sends a text to Tina, saying he felt ill and went home, and then goes shopping. Retail therapy hasn't failed him before. He ends up with a new pair of shoes and some fabric to make a new sweater vest out of. He works on it through school the next day, hidden in the basement, and by the time Thursday rolls around, he's ready to face the world again.

Just not Puck, Kurt realizes as he dives behind the nearest person big enough to hide behind while Puck walks past. It's just too bad that happens to be Finn. "Is there -- is there something I should know?" Finn asks, looking worried, and really, that puppy dog look he's always wearing is just playing dirty.

"No," Kurt says, strengthening his resolve. Finn Hudson is getting no information past his lips. "Everything is fine."

"Really?" Finn asks, "Because Puck said he tried calling you yesterday and it just went to voicemail."

"I was sick," Kurt shrugs, "Sleeping."

"Okay, but if there's anything, you know you can talk to me about it, right?" Finn says, punching Kurt on the shoulder in a way that is probably meant to be friendly, but hurts like hell. Kurt gives a small smile and moves off down the corridor.

The following days leading up to prom are filled with very careful avoidance. Kurt had originally planned to just confront Puck about it, tell him that if Puck had just gotten over his bi-curious phase or whatever, then fine, but he should at least have the balls to tell Kurt before going off to make out with the cheerleaders. Except now that he knows about Puck and Santana, he keeps seeing her touching him everywhere. They talk to each other leaned against lockers, in Glee, in class, after school. They're everywhere and Kurt thinks maybe this is Puck's way of making it clear. Puck's never been one for words, anyway. So it turns out the fact that they never bothered to tell anyone they were seeing each other in more intimate ways than Glee and football practices, except for Finn who kind of figured it out on his own when he caught Puck with his hand down Kurt's pants in the locker room, is actually kind of a blessing. There's no one to question why they're suddenly not talking to each other anymore, why Kurt doesn't look at Puck's side of the room anymore, because they all put it down to the fact that it's the final leg of high school. People are splitting up, getting ready to move on. Why should Kurt and Puck be any different?

They never had any reason to like each other anyway, the jock and the loser gay kid.

The only one who seems to make any actual effort to try and corner Kurt to talk about things is Finn, who keeps showing up out of nowhere to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and make big, puppy dog eyes at him while asking what's wrong.

Kurt manages to keep quiet about it until the two days before prom, when Puck's Facebook relationship status goes from nothing to single. Because they hadn't been out about the relationship, far from it, but they'd agreed false advertising wasn't cool and to just have no relationship status at all. That, though, that makes everything official. It's no longer just Puck sneaking around and Kurt refusing to confront it, it's Puck having dumped him. On _Facebook_.

He can be totally be excused for folding like a house of cards in a tornado when Finn asks him the next day if he's alright. He tells all about Puck and Santana, getting slightly hysterical when it comes to the Facebook part. His first boyfriend dumped him on Facebook. For a _girl_. He should be awarded some sort of medal for not getting hysterical before, though he's not sure if he's crying or laughing now. "It doesn't sound like Puck," Finn says, arms wrapped around Kurt because you can say a lot of things about Finn, but he's a fantastic friend. Kurt raises an eyebrow into Finn's shoulder, and he doubts Finn's aware of it, but Finn still says, "Okay, it does a little, but not completely like Puck."

"You can't say anything to him," Kurt says, leaning back, "Not _anything_."

Finn frowns and Kurt has to stress it again, before Finn nods his assent.

It's right about then Santana enters the room, happily announcing Puck just asked her to prom ('I told you guys he totally would sooner or later!') before realizing only Finn and Kurt are there. Kurt doesn't even have to ask, Finn covers his exit like a pro.

*

 

The school really hasn't changed at all. Walking through the halls, Kurt feels like he's right back where he was ten years ago. On a whim he changes his course from the bathrooms to the Glee rehearsal room, pleasantly surprised when the handle turns at his touch and the door swings inwards. He takes a look at the chairs, lined up like they used to be when Mr. Schue was handing them a new song, and he wonders if it's still being used for Glee club.

And, for that matter, where Glee falls in the school hierarchy now. It had been on the way up back in 2011, but a lot can change in ten years. He hopes it's still the same sanctuary for kids as it had been for him.

"I guess I was just part of a trend," Puck says, coming into the room while Kurt is standing by the piano. Kurt doesn't turn or even glance up, just stares at the black, shiny surface. "What, you can't even look at me? Once you're done, your _jocks_ don't even exist anymore?"

"I can look at you," Kurt says, turning around and staring Puck right in the eye. "Did you ever think that I might just not want to?"

Puck doesn't flinch, but hurt flashes across his face, almost too quick to catch. It's replaced by a sneer as Puck leans against the wall, blocking the door and Kurt crosses his arms defensively. "Glad to know I'm held in such high esteem by someone who sleeps with two guys at once."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," Kurt says, fiddling with his neckerchief. He knows he should correct Puck, not let everything spiral out of control, but he finds himself continuing with, "At least I'm not sneaking around with either of them behind the other's back."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's much better to go from one jock to one jock and a richer copy of yourself," Puck snaps, "and I never snuck around on you."

Kurt laughs. "So, what? I hallucinated Santana's ass on your lap, your tongue in her mouth? I _saw_ you, Puck, two weeks after Nationals in the Glee rehearsal room. You can pretend it's all my fault as much as you like, but I was not the one sucking face with someone else. I wasn't the one who changed Facebook status. I was, however, the one who was there when she announced you were taken her to prom, when you kissed her after graduation. The only person who seemed to even notice I was upset was Finn, which just shows how much you fucking cared, and I didn't even want to tell him because he was your best friend. How stupid is that? My boyfriend cheats on me and the only one who notices something's gone wrong is his best friend, who I couldn't even tell because I didn't want to upset their friendship."

"I'd bought those tickets to prom for us, I only asked Santana because you were getting all physical with Finn after exams and ignoring me," Puck says. "I couldn't go anywhere in this place without seeing you two all snuggled together and --"

"Don't try to use that as an excuse, you had your tongue in Santana's mouth two weeks before Finn started hugging me in the hallways," Kurt scowls, "And the only reason Finn he kept doing that was because he, unlike you, noticed something was wrong and wanted to help. There was nothing going on but friendship, and the fact that you think that was the case when he was so happy with Rachel, still, just goes to prove you really have no loyalty at all. I saw you with your tongue down your ex's throat, what was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that your fucking boyfriend wouldn't cheat on you," Puck snaps, "Santana kissed me first, just jumped me in the Glee rehearsal room while I was waiting for you, and I pushed her away. According to Finn, I just didn't do it fast enough. Yeah, he told me after graduation that you'd seen her kissing me that day, and I tried to get in touch with you, but you were already fucking gone to New York and I guess you just kept sending my calls to voicemail. Well, fuck, you can't ignore me now and so I'm going to tell you the truth: I didn't start going back to Santana until you'd already made it clear you wanted nothing more to do with me. I didn't want to end up back as the fucking second-rate jock and I thought you'd dumped me for my best friend, which is the story of my life. Santana gave me a reason when she broke up with me, she told me about the credit scores, while you just ignored me. You didn't respond to my calls, my texts, my e-mails, you wouldn't even look at me. You talk about loyalty but you don't fucking show you have any yourself. If you really had believed in me at all, you'd have talked to me about, not just gone all passive-aggressive and ignore me."

Kurt doesn't know what to say, mind completely blank, and when he does open his mouth, what comes out is, "Is that my jacket?"

Puck looks down at the jacket he's wearing, the same jacket Kurt had designed that day he'd felt like he'd finally found a real home in New York, and laughs softly to himself. "Yeah, it is. Because that's the real kicker of the entire thing, it didn't matter that you apparently thought I was this huge asshole. I still liked you, and your designs are a lot cooler than I was expecting. I thought they'd end up a little like some of the less successful outfits you wore to school, but they're really good and your column is funny. You're going places, and I'm not saying any of this in the hopes to drag you away from Jock and Pretty Boy, because you do seem happy together. It's obvious it's going to take more than someone like me to make you happy, and I'm glad you found people who could, but I do still like you. You're not the guy I didn't have the guts to properly date in high school, you've changed too much, but I honestly think given the chance I'd like this new you even more than I did that guy. I just really wish you'd trust me and not see the guy everyone else sees." Puck pauses, taking a deep breath, and as he lets it out, he goes, "Bye Kurt. I hope you do win that CFDA award you're nominated for."

Kurt's frozen to the spot as Puck leaves, the door swinging shut behind him, and by the time his feet are back in his control, Puck is nowhere to be seen. He runs back to the gym, slightly out of breath by the time he reaches the table. Everyone looks up at him, varying degrees of concerned frowns on their faces, except for Mr. Schue who just looks confused. "Did you see Puck?"

"Oh, he left," Brittany says, coming up behind him.

"He left?" Rachel flaps her hands, and at any other time the shock and panic on her face would've been funny. As it is, Kurt just sinks quietly down into the chair next to Chad. "But we still haven't performed!"

"He said he was really sorry, but something came up and he just couldn't stay any longer," Brittany explains.

The rest of her words being drowned out by Chad whispering directly in his ear, "Are you alright?"

"No," Kurt says, staring blankly at the table. "I'm really not."

"I'm really sorry," Ryan whispers, looking as upset as Kurt feels. "I didn't mean to --"

"It's fine," Kurt says, cutting him off. "We're at my high school reunion. Let's just...let's just forget about it."

"Do you want to leave?" Chad asks, "Because we can leave. I think that Rachel chick was getting ready to eat Ryan. I'm like, fearing for my husband's safety here."

"No," Kurt says, "There's a performance happening shortly. The show must go on. If we leave now, Rachel will probably have a real panic attack and somehow die. Finn's puppy dog eyes will be epic and so very guilt-inducing. We'll...we'll leave after the performance."

"I don't see how we can perform without Puck," Rachel frets, "If we give his solo to anyone else it messes up the entire routine, but it's not like we can just skip it."

"I can sing it," Mr. Schue says, "If I have to, but are we sure Puck's not coming back?"

"I'll call him," Finn volunteers and disappears from the tale in search of somewhere more quiet. Kurt looks after him, tempted to follow, but Rachel is apparently not letting anyone else out of her sight until after they've performed.

"This is our chance to prove that we still have it," Rachel says, "and to show our guests just what we're made of. I won't have anyone else leaving. It is completely out of the question."

Kurt tunes out the conversation happening around him until Finn comes back, already knowing before Finn even says anything that Puck isn't coming back.

*

 

"I thought your fashion column was supposed to tell it like it is?" Chad asks, leaning in the doorway to his room.

Kurt looks up, momentarily distracted from the half-finished sketch of a jacket, and says, "What?"

"'_The collection showed an alarming lack of any real skill or discernible design work_'," Chad reads from the magazine open in his hands, "'_If there was any thought put into the color combinations, fabric and construction, it must have been so microscopic that a NASA telescope would be required to spot it._'"

"What's your point?" Kurt asks, frowning.

"You bought a shirt from this collection for Ryan," Chad says, "I know I'm the odd one out in this apartment when it comes to fashion and that sort of stuff, but I don't need to be to be able to tell excited babbling from scornful babbling. You loved this collection."

"It was free, actually," Kurt says, "Perks of the job. And yeah, maybe I liked it then, sure, but opinions change."

"Yeah, they do sometimes, but with this I'm not so sure. I suppose it really has nothing to do with the school reunion?" Kurt fixes him with a glare and Chad holds his hands up, palms open and placating. "You need to talk about this, Kurt. Lashing out on clothes is not healthy, and it's not like they can defend themselves."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kurt says, looking back at his sketch. "Maybe it's your guilt talking."

"That doesn't work as well as you'd like after you've said, '_For God's sake, will you stop already? How many times do I have to say I forgive you?_'" Chad points out, and just laughs at the look Kurt throws him. "Come on, man, we're your friends. We're here for you, no matter what you decide to do -- become a New York hermit, talk about it, and take action, whatever. Just don't shut us out completely, dude."

"I won't," Kurt promises, meeting Chad's gaze, "I just -- I need to figure it out in my own head first."

He designs three hats, two jackets and one shirt before he comes to his senses and jumps on the next plane to LA. He spends the flight trying to plan what to say, crumpling and flattening out the piece of paper with Puck's address on it. He plays show tunes the entire way, left leg jiggling until the guy next to him casts him one irritated look too many.

Once the plane lands, he doesn't have to wait for his luggage. He only packed a bag big enough to take on as carry-on, because once he decided to go to LA, he just grabbed his Valentino tote bag, the first complete outfit he came across and left, with Ryan shouting after him a promise to have him on the next flight to LA.

Puck lives in a house. It surprises Kurt for a moment, enough to make him pause, because he'd imagined Puck in an apartment. But no, his house is a sandy yellow with a green roof, black windows and white window sills. There's a surfboard leaning up against the wall next to the door, and a motorcycle in the driveway.

Kurt fiddles with the strap on his bag after pushing the doorbell, waiting nervously for Puck to answer. There's a dog barking inside, nails scratching on the other door and then just when Kurt thinks maybe Puck isn't home, he hears Puck go, "For fuck's sake, calm down, Blitz."

He doesn't realize he's been holding his breath as the door opens until he suddenly has to let it all out in a whoosh, as Puck freezes in surprise. His grip on the dog loosens and suddenly there's a tongue licking at his hand.

Kurt barely notices, the fingers twitching a little, and before Puck can say anything, he says, "I'm sorry for not saying anything in high school and I'm sorry for being such an asshole at the reunion. I lied to you. I'm not dating either Chad or Ryan or both of them for that matter. They're married and my roommates, and I only love them as friends. The truth is I haven't actually had a boyfriend since I broke up with the guy I was hoping would get me over you. I only let everyone think the three of us were together-together because I was afraid I'd come to that reunion and see you with Santana or some other girl. I never got over you, because you were my first. After graduation I just had to leave town as soon as possible, because you'd broken my heart, and everything reminded me of you, and yet when I got to New York, I wasn't really living. Until I met Ryan, I just sort of drifted and I scraped by. He got me back on my feet, yes, but I never got over you. I never actually wanted to with the way things ended, because I knew deep down something had gone wrong, that you wouldn't act like that, but at the time I was so worried about the future and then I was too afraid to put myself out there again by contacting you."

"Breathe, Kurt," Puck says, a smile lurking in the corners of his mouth. "You feel like taking the rest of this conversation inside or are you pretty set on having it on my doorstep?"

Kurt breathes out in relief, hopeful smile blossoming on his face. "Inside would be fine."

"Good," Puck grins and reaches out, fingers curling around the strap of Kurt's bag and taking it from him. The dog has wandered off, and Kurt's heart is fluttering in his chest. "Because if this conversation continues in the direction I think it is, I might do something I don't need really want the neighbors to see."

"You're wearing one of my designs again," Kurt notices and then wonders what the hell is wrong with his brain that that is what it settles on, with an invitation like that.

Puck huffs out an amused laugh. "What can I say, you got some talent."

"Thank you," Kurt says.

Once they're in the living room, Puck puts Kurt's bag down on the floor by the door. He turns around and raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You said at the reunion that given the chance, you thought you might like the 'new' me," Kurt says, wiggling the outstretched hand a little. "So, hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I can be kind of an asshole sometimes, even though I don't mean to or necessairly realize it, but I'm really hoping you'll give me a chance anyway."

Puck takes his hand, fingers wrapping deliberately slowly around his hand, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Pleased to meet you, Kurt, I'm Puck."


End file.
